After detention
by Hares2455
Summary: Claire returns to school On Monday, unsure what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday**

Claire couldn't help but feel nervous driving up to school on Monday. She had been arguing with herself whether she should pretend Saturday never happened or risk being judged by her friends being caught talking to Brian or Bender in the halls. Bender.. what will happen with him?

' _Even if I don't ignore him, it doesn't mean he'll do the same..'_ Claire was sitting in her fathers car, delaying as much as she could, thinking of 5 different ways of what could happen as soon as she walked through those school doors. Never had she thought so much about school. Everyone loved her, she never had to worry about anything but her grades, and even then, she was getting 80's and 90's with the spare 70 here and there. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror to reapply some neutral lipstick and a bit of mascara. She replayed the Kiss Bender and her had shared in the closet on Saturday. He had said something about using him to get back at her parents and wondered what that all meant. She breathed out heavily, hoping to get rid of some nerves, and got out of the car.

' _This is just any other day what is wrong with you'_ she thought to herself as she walked effortlessly through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Alison. They had done a bit of shopping yesterday to buy Alison a new outfit, and had made plans to meet before first period.

Alison was waiting outside the ladies washroom, leaning against the wall and Clair almost walked right past her.

"Alison?" Claire asked, confused and a bit disappointed to see Alison with hair in her face and wearing a black jacket two sizes too big. "What happened I thought we agreed you'd wear the new outfit? And whats with the hair can you even see me?"

Without saying anything Alison opened her jacket to reveal the red fitting top and blue jeans Claire had helped her pick out yesterday. "I chickened".

"Come on" Claire tugged her by the oversized jacket sleeve and went into the girls washroom. "I can't do my hair like you did Claire, without the headband I don't know how to style it"

"Well lucky for you I always come prepared" Claire was rummaging through her bag to retrieve a headband. "Here" she said, holding it out to which Alison reluctantly took it and carelessly put it on.

Claire sighed "you need lessons" she said while she fixed Alison's hair. "Are you busy tomorrow after school?" Alison gave Clair a look as if to say, ' _look who you're talking to, of course I'm not busy_ ' . Claire smiled and took a look at her self In the mirror. She was wearing a denim jacket with a pale pink sweater and denim jeans. Not something she would normally wear. "Come over tomorrow and I'll help you with a few styles."

"Okay" Alison agreed with a smile.

Clair crossed her arms and looked at the jacket Alison was wearing.

"What?" Alison questioned feeling judged.

Claire rolled her eyes. "that jacket is way too big for you. And it looks like a mans."

Alison closed it more tightly around her. "Well I like it, you can't expect me to start wearing pink and dressing like a prom queen." And then she added, "No offence."

"Well alright" Claire said, "the hairs a start. Meet me tomorrow after school by the front entry. I have prom

Committee for half an hour after if you don't mind waiting. I'll see you before then though."

The girls left the washroom and parted ways.

Claire was thinking how glad she was to have met Alison, while retrieving her books from her locker. Claire didn't feel as nervous as she had earlier, but she was still unsure what she'd do when it came to Brian. She would feel terrible blowing him off. She couldn't. But Bender? She couldn't think of that right now, she was running late and needed to hurry. Her friends were already in class and there wasn't many students left in the hall. She turned to head to class but stopped abruptly and her heart sped up. Bender was with his friends, walking in her direction.

She couldn't move and couldn't look away. There he was, saying something she couldn't quite hear, cigarette behind the ear which carried the earring she had given him. Her hand went up to feel the empty space where it use to be on her ear.

Their eyes met and her heart went faster and had trouble breathing. Bender gave Claire that smile- the one he gave her when she snuck in the closet to see him. And then she was just thinking of how badly she wanted to kiss him again. She gave him a stifled smiled back, biting her bottom lip and they didn't break eye contact once.

' _Oh, my god'._ Claire was still biting her bottom lip after he had past, and she jumped at the sound of the bell. "Shit". She muttered under her breath, and it wasn't because she was late. Her fingers were tingling and her heart wasn't slowing down _,_ and she thought _, 'John fucking Bender_ '.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

Bender didn't see Claire for the rest of Monday except once while she was surrounded by people he just didn't care about. He was late today, already missed first period and second period was in 15 minutes. He was standing outside finishing a smoke and debated if he should even go in at all. He had a rough night and did not feel like being around anyone, but then thought of Claire. He wanted another chance to be alone with her, especially if it was anything like Saturday, but that wasnt going to happen standing outside.

' _Fuck it'_ he thought as he took a last drag and tossed his cigarette aside, then headed inside. ' _Where else do you have to be_.' The halls were filling up with students as the first period ended, and bender didn't so much as glance at people if he bumped into them.

Classes dragged on and Bender was pretty sure he passed out in one of them. It was lunch now, and bender had unintentionally bumped into Brian.

"Oh hey bender, you going to the cafeteria? Because I was just heading there if you want to, you know, come".

"Are you offering to buy me lunch Bri?" Bender said half joking.

"I mean, I don't have much money today but You can have half my sandwich" Brian offered as he started opening his lunch bag in the middle of the hall.

Bender didn't expect that. "Nah keep it, I had a big breakfast." Benders stomach growled as he said that, thinking of the piece of toast he had this morning in a rush.

"Hey Claire asked about you earlier after our English class" Brian said, ignoring the sound of Benders stomach.

Bender looked at Brian. "Oh?" He said trying to sound uninterested then looked around.

"She was wondering if I've seen you around and I told her I didn't. I was surprised she talked to me, I mean not in front of her friends or anything but still, after what she said on Saturday about us not being friends Monday"- "Thanks for the news Brian, _very_ interesting." Bender interrupted Brian. "I'm going out to smoke up, how about you come out, I share my joint, you share your lunch. whaddya say Bri?"

"Oh no no, I mean as fun as that was in detention I couldn't let it interfere with my academics." Brian kept his voice down and looked nervous.

Bender patted Brian on the back a little too hard. "Catch ya later big Bri". Everything he said to him sounded a bit menacing, although unintentional.

Brian looked over at his two friends watching in shock as John walked off.

' _What is miss pristine doing asking about me'_ Bender thought. ' _And why the fuck am I thinking about her.'_ John went out to the bleachers to meet his friends. He smoked a bit too much and decided to skip the next period to sober up a bit. Why did he always smoke during lunch when he never had anything to eat? He always got crazy munchies and he was beginning to regret not taking Brian up on his offer. Half a sandwich was sounding real good right about now.

Bender looked around at his surroundings under the bleachers and tried to block out his friends and ignore the girl beside him with her head on his shoulder. He was imagining Claire being here with him instead, but he knew she would never come out here with him and he didn't think he wanted to take her out here anyways. He brought other girls out here, including the one next to him but the underneath of bleachers was below Claire.

' _Although the janitors closet wasn't below her_ '. Bender reached for the diamond earring, but stopped himself. He sighed, closing his eyes trying to get rid of the thought of him and Claire making out. Her soft big lips on his. His hand on her face, her hand on his chest .

—

School was done and John had only missed two classes. Not bad. He saw Alison waiting by the front entrance sitting on the stairs reading, and walked over to her.

"You waiting for me?" Bender said, leaning against the wall beside her.

Alison glanced up, then back down at her book. "I'm waiting for Claire, We're going to her place."

"Well how about I keep you company". John was supposed to meet his friends, but knew they'd leave if he didn't meet them soon. And he wanted to stick around to see Claire, he hadn't seen her at all today.

Alison shrugged and continued to read.

Bender picked up her book from her lap and red a few lines from her book aloud.

" _until my tortured nerves obtained the mastery over my mind, and I grew furious through delay, and, with the heart of a fiend, cursed the days, and the hours, and the bitter moments, which seemed to lengthen and lengthen as her gentle life declined- like shadows in the dying of the day."_ Bender paused. "What is this." He looked at the front of the book. "Edgar Allen Poe.." he looked up curling a lip in disgust at Alison and tossed her the book. "What a nut-job"

"He's a poet" Alison said.

"Jim Morrison is a poet. _That_ guy is depressing." retorted Bender.

"He's my soulmate" Alison said hugging the book.

Bender rolled his eyes. "You look different" Bender said,noticing Alison's clothes and hair.

Alison felt self conscious. "Claire Helped me" she explained.

"You going to start wearing pink and hang with her crowd now? Date a jock? Hey how's Andy" Bender said in a mocking joke voice.

Alison looked offended. "Nice earring you talk to Claire lately?" Benders jaw clenched, And looked up to see Andy walking toward them with his friends. Andy and Alison made eye contact before he went out the doors.

"Hey guys you go on I forgot I have to talk to ." Andy came back in and walked over to Alison and Bender. No one was left in the school except for a few nobodies.

"Hey sporto" Bender said.

Andy nodded at bender and asked Alison if he could sit down.

Bender put his hands up. "Well I can sense I'm not wanted here" he went around the corner and sat underneath the staircase. He could hear Andy and Alison talking, and Andy asking her out on Friday. He was just thinking he should leave when he heard Brian, and then Claire greet everyone.

"Wow this almost feels like detention again" Claire said.

Bender jumped up, and saw Claire with her back toward him. He walked over to her and put his mouth close to her ear.

"Hiya princess"

Claire jumped and spun around, dropping her bag.

Bender noticed her face flush and gave her a mischievous smile. "Dropped something" he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Now it really feels like detention" Claire said. Her heart started pounding instantly.

"Hey look we're all together" Brian said smiling. "we should all do something Friday" he paused. "If you guys aren't busy."

Andy looked at Alison next to him. "Uh Alison and I won't be able to make it."

Alison smiled looking at Andy.

Andy added, "I was going to have a few people over on Saturday if you guys want to come" Clair had already been invited last week _._ She could feel John beside her and sensed him staring.

Everyone agreed, Brian eagerly and Alison with a bit of encouragement.

Claire looked at bender.

"I'm going to have to check my schedule" bender said Unenthusiastically looking at her.

Claire felt a little disappointed and looked away.

Brian left, afraid his mom would be mad at him for taking so long, and Andy was leaning in toward Alison complimenting her on her new shirt.

Clair suddenly felt bender grab her wrist and pull her around the corner and under the staircase.

Bender leaned up against the wall and tugged Claire closer, moving his hand from her wrist to her hand.

Claire felt his hard hand hold hers and looked down at it, biting her lip.

' _God she's pretty'_ bender felt stupid for thinking those words.

"You still have the earring" Claire said smiling.

"Ya well.." bender said, trailing off.

Claire moved closer and Bender swallowed hard, looking at her mouth.

"John?" Clare said looking in his eyes, there faces inches apart. Bender moved his eyes to hers. "Hm?"

"I hope you come to Andy's Saturday".

"it's not really my scene."

' _It's not like you'd talk to me anyways_ ' he thought to himself, a little annoyed and looked at their hands and Claire's perfect nails. But would he even talk to her?

Claire sensed how he was feeling and added, "Well I hope you come anyways." She herself wasn't sure if she'd talk to him.

Bender was rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand thinking of how soft it was and thinking how it wouldn't be a good idea to go to the party and also thinking how he wanted to kiss her.

He looked up to see Claire looking at him, and then they just stood there, neither speaking, just feeling the tension. Benders heart was pounding which also annoyed him, and gave her a half smile when Claire reached up to move the hair from his eyes and then she kissed him. He breathed in deep, noticing how good she smelled and moved his hands to her waist. Clair's stomach did a flip and she could barely breath. He had to restrain himself not to pull her closer. They stayed there for a minute kissing and everything felt perfect.

Claire got shivers down her spine at the feel of Johns tongue on hers, and noticed he tasted like gum with a hint of smoke. She pulled away remembering Alison, and he leaned back in and kissed her, moving his hand from her hip to under her chin.

"You taste good" he said barely breaking away from her.

Claire pulled away again, putting her hand to his chest and pushed away lightly.

"Alison's waiting" she said . And Bender groaned a bit, reluctantly letting her go.

"You ready?" Clare asked Alison after walking out from the staircase sheepishly. Andy was gone. She turned to John who was leaning against the wall behind her.

"Bye John" she said smiling.

Bender smiled and crossed his arms.

' _God how can he be so hot'_ she thought as she headed for the door.

"See ya around Cherry" Bender said under his breath as the doors closed, then bumped the back of his head against the wall twice. ' _What the fuck are you doing'._


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday**

Claire was lost in thought and barely eating her salad at lunch. Bender and her hadn't kissed since the stairwell and she had seen him talking to another girl yesterday. She was feeling jealous and she hated it. ' _It doesn't mean anything, she could just be a friend, you have male friends'_ she thought, trying not to think of the many pictures of girls in johns wallet. She wanted to kiss him again so badly, just be close to him, talk to him. She had trouble sleeping the whole week and It was scaring her how much she had been thinking of him. Claire suddenly didn't feel like being around her friends so She excused herself to go to the washroom.

Claire was walking slowly and turned the corner to see Bender walking away from her. He was alone and feeling angry, his dad was threatening to throw a plate at him this morning and went bender screamed at him telling him to do it, his dad spat in his face this instead. He banged his fist against a locker. Claire suddenly found herself running up behind him. He swung around and looked like he was ready to defend himself against whoever was coming for him, but his expression lightened when he saw it was Claire. They had smiled at each other in the halls the last two days but haven't spoken and it felt like so long.

Bender gave her that same half smile he did in the janitors closet a week ago and watched her as she came closer. He looked her up and down, crossing his arms. He was wearing a black shirt under his jean jacket and he looked so good. ' _How have I never noticed how insanely attractive he is_ ' Claire thought.

He was looking at her the way other guys did that would make her feel uncomfortable, but with John she didn't mind. And it made her face heat up.

"Looking good Claire" He said a little seductive .

Claire kissed him slowly then pulled away to look at him.

"Miss me?" He said cockily.

Claire smiled, ignoring his question. "Ask me out" she said, surprising herself. It surprised Bender too.

Bender stepped back and looked at her, frowning slightly.

Then Claire added nervously, "Well you said yourself , you're perfect for getting back at my parents"

Bender smiled at this. "I did didn't I. Okay cherry, how about," he paused to grab her hand, "me and you go out tonight."

Claire stifled a smile, kissed him again and walked away glancing back at him. Now Claire needed to cancel her plans she made with her friends. Feeling a bit guilty, she made her way back to the cafeteria and Bender made his way out to the bleachers. Benders head felt like it was spinning, feeling high on cherries and big lips.

Before going back to the cafeteria Clair wrote her address and a little note on a paper, and stuck it in Benders locker.

At home, benders dad was already drunk, and had some of his prick buddies over to play poker while his mother cooked for them and brought them more beers. "Get the fuck out of my face Johnny "his dad said.

"Im just wondering if I can use your car" "he said slightly nervous. He knew his dad wouldn't hit him too hard in front of his friends, but he kept a good distance anyways.

"I don't give a shit what you do." his dad said not looking at him.

Bender was for once glad his dad was drunk and couldn't drive. He grabbed the keys and left angrily. He was feeling weird about picking up Claire and had no clue where to take her. What did a girl like her expect from someone like him? Not much he hoped. He was starting to feel self conscious of the car he was driving as the houses around him got bigger and cars in the driveways got more expensive.

"Holy shit" He said to himself, mouth hung open as he pulled up to Clair's house. ' _Jesus Christ_ ' he thought. He gave two drawn out honks to signify he was there, and not long after Claire was walking out of her house with her dad watching her.

Claire climbed in the front seat, and looked around the car then at Bender. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier. "You don't want to come in for a sec?"

"Not unless you're taking me to your room" Bender said still looking at her house.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Oh... so where are we going?"

"Well cherry where's a girl like you go on a Friday night" Bender really had no clue and was a little worried of disappointing Claire.

"Well, Andy is taking Alison to the movies" Claire suggested. Although she wanted to be alone with him, not sitting in the movies surrounded by people.

John looked at her, uninterested. "Uh huh."

"..but we don't have to do that. Why don't we do what you usually do?"

"Smoke some weed and go to a bar to play pool?"

Claire bit her lip. "Well I don't have a fake ID". ' _He probably thinks I'm so lame_ ' she thought, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Alright, compromise it is" bender said. He put in a tape of billy idol and started to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebel yell came on and bender turned it up and started to drive faster. They were on the back street now where the houses were few and far apart and he began singing and badly dancing in his seat. Claire looked at him like he was crazy but smiled. This wasn't the music she listened too, but she had to admit, it was catchy.

The music was blasting and Claire found herself screaming the part of the song that went 'more more more' with bender. The song changed as they pulled up to the lake where Bender would come with his friends to smoke and drink. He turned the music down low and pulled out a joint, lit it up and took a long drag.

Claire watched his mouth as he slowly breathed out. Her first time smoking was Saturday but she had to admit, it was fun.

She accepted the joint he handed to her and the two of them began to laugh.

"You're kind of crazy you know" Claire smiled, then exhaled, already feeling a little light headed.

Bender smiled back. "We all have a bit of crazy, I just don't hide mine." He looked at Claire and noticed how out of place she looked in his old warn out car. She was looking at him, and wondered if he took other girls here, but didn't feel like asking. She was here with him and that's all that mattered tonight. Claire leaned in and kissed the spot on his neck she had in the closet.

Bender sighed and closed his eyes.

"John?"

Bender opened his eyes and lazily turned his head to look at Claire. He wanted so much to kiss her, so he did. His head started spinning more and he didn't like the fact that kissing her made him feel so different than when he kissed anyone else. Her lips were soft, innocent. She could have anyone and she chose to be with him. His heart sped up and he kissed her a little harder and felt Claire's lips open. He felt her soft hand on his face and was scared of losing control with her. Control wasn't something he had to worry about with his other girls, they let him go as far as he wanted, no second guessing. but they weren't Claire, and they didn't kiss him like she did.

Claire felt Benders hand go on her thigh and she breathed in, a little nervously, to which he responded by moving it to her waist. He felt so good, even his stubble felt good against her soft skin and her heart felt like it was in her throat. She'd been waiting to kiss him again. Claire moved her fingers through his hair and felt herself leaning in closer, almost out of her seat. She then found herself moving to the back seat, like she had no control of her body. ' _God what am I doing?'_ Claire screamed in her head _._ She sat in the back seat now, biting her lip. Bender looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. He took in the sight of Claire Standish, Miss prom queen, in the back of his car, lipstick smeared, hair a little out of place and a wild look in her eye. "Are you going to make me stay back here alone?" She questioned him. 'Eyes without a face' started playing as he pushed himself to the backseat to be with her. "This is a nice song" she noticed.

Bender grabbed Clair's face gently, moving his thumb over her bottom lip and kissed it.

Claire bit his bottom lip which made bender make a low grunting moaning sound which she took note on and smiled. She felt Herself pushing bender back until she was on top of him. Benders hands was at her hips and he was having a hard time not pulling them hard against his, but pulled them slowly closer to which Claire made a soft moan against his lips. And then he lost it and pushed up his hips

Closer. ' _Holy fuck_ ' he thought, feeling her body against his and kissed her deeper, tongues playing together, Claire pulled away. "Shit I'm sorr-" John started to apologize but then he felt Claire kiss and nibble his ear. "Fuck." He finished and pushed-almost lifting Clair off him and repositioned her so that she was the one laying Down now. He took off his coat and Claire noticed a rip at the hem of the left shoulder of his back tshirt. John pressed himself against her and started kissing her neck, nibbling and sucking.

Claire moaned. "No john" She couldn't have a mark on her neck.

John unzipped her jacket and moved down to her collar bone and kissed there, highly aware of how close her tits were to him and it took everything in him

Not to go lower down. Claire was breathing heavily and squirmed her hips against his and pulled John back up.

"Fuck claire" John breathed, almost in pain and She started sucking on his neck, biting it harder than he had hers, making a mark Which made him let out a loud grunt and grind his hips harder on hers and oh my god it felt good. She moaned against his neck and moved her hips in unison with his but then became aware Of how things we're moving a bit too quickly and heating up, and she also highly aware of him growing hard against her.

John felt her tense up a bit and pulled away. "Are you okay?" He said breathlessly but concerned, also not wanting to stop.

"Um I think we should, take a break" she said breathing heavily.

' _Shit I pushed her too far'. "_ Shit sorry" He said, getting off her. They both sat up in the back seat and bender grabbed the joint they didn't finish from the front seat.

After they made out they went down to the rocks by the water. It Was a chilly night, early in April and Clair was sitting between Benders legs resting the back of her head against him.

John kissed her neck gently here and there which gave Claire shivers.

"You know, I was so nervous to come to school Monday" Claire admitted. "I wasn't sure what would happen after Saturday." But then she thought, ' _what exactly is happening? Are we together or are we just sneaking around so I can rebel against my parents?'_ She wasn't really sure and didn't get any reassurance from John except another kiss on the neck and then he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Bender stayed quiet for another minute. Not feeling sure about what was going on between them either. He liked being with her like this, he liked talking to her and he _really_ liked making out with her and feeling her body pressed against his, but he wasn't sure what they were doing and if it really meant anything. They talked about each others family's and friends, how messed up Johns were and how conceited and judgmental Claire's were. "I know I can be conceited too" Claire said, " but I think it just feels normal because mostly everyone I know is.. I know that's stupid and I know I need to change." They continues talking about where Claire wanted to go to college, what they wanted to do with there lives, looked at the stars then skipped some rocks until it was time for John to take Claire home.


End file.
